See me For me
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: A remake of Super Darling, throughout Bubble's life she's been way too shy to interact with anyone and over the years she began to disappear before she became invisible to everyone. Then one day she makes a wish at a legendary cherry blossom tree.
1. Prologue

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

I've never quite been the kind of person to draw a person's attention I've always been way to shy. I was bullied a bit by girls, so now I have a bit of a stutter, but over time those girl had grown bored of me. Even though everyone of u had grown up together I'm unknown to pretty much everyone; even the girls who had bullied me.

So, the years had continued on and on until I came nothing but thin air. No not literally, but very close no one ever acknowledges even when I try to scream.

When people call attendance, I'm never noticed, often automatic doors shut right on me, and once I had written a love letter who I had really liked back in primary school and the boy who I had confessed to stood in the place I asked him to wait for an hour even though I was right in front of him the entire.

I've grown used to it though, my invisibility had got me into an elite school for teenagers with special talents.

It's not even like I've never tried being visible again, I have I tried every possible way up to plan S. I did some extreme makeover, styled my hair differently, wore flash jewelry, and even streaked… Ok I didn't, but I wonder if I actually did that if it would have worked.

Anyways, my special ability is a huge bummer. I've realized if that this continues I'll never have a best friend or a boyfriend, but I would really like a best friend someone who I could tell all my secrets, laugh at me when I make a stupid mistake, cheer me up when I'm down; that's what I've wanted all my life just one friend.

* * *

**Cosmic: **Yeah, remake I thought this would've been really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed the prologue


	2. Urban Legends

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"Bubbles Smith?" The teacher said looking around the classroom.

"I-I-I'm over here" I stutter as I raised my hand high above my head.

"Mrs. Smith" the teacher said arching an eyebrow and then sighed heavily. "Absent yet again, I see" she said and marked me absent again ever since the first day of school.

"I-I'm r-right here th-though" I say and sink down into my seat. "stupid i-invisibility" I mutter under my breath.

"Gosh, that girl still isn't here. What do you guys think she could be doing?" The girl in front of me asked the other two beside her.

"Well, I think she's sleeping with older guys and possibly younger" a girl with red curly hair and light green eyes says snickering.

"What the heck I-I'm sitting r-r-right h-here and h-how c-could I be sleeping with g-guys i-if th-they can't e-even see me!" I fume.

"Who the hell cares what that girl is doing" A girl with jet black choppy hair and lime green eyes says. "Besides, isn't that your job, Princess?" The girl said with a smirk.

"Who the fu-"

"Girls!" the teacher shouted drawing our attention. "Mouths closed" she said glaring in our direction. "Mouths shut" she said and then the bell rang. "Read chapters five through seven in your green text book for homework" she said which let out a couple of groans from the students.

I grabbed my stuff and then headed to my dorm room for more strategic planning on how to become noticed by at least one person.

"This is the second month that that Bubbles girl hasn't been to school, right?"A girl with long auburn hair held up by a big red bow and had light pink eyes says.

"Yes class president, but strangely this girl has turned every assignment, project, test in all on time" a girl with black hair and blue her says.

"That is strange what exactly is her talent?" the pink eyed girl asks.

"Um, it's invisibility I guess you would say" the blue eyed girl says.

"L-like a ghost? Quick to my lab" the pink eyed girl said dragging the other girl away.

_This is turning out to be a pretty sucky day _I thought to myself and I opened the door to my roomand jumped at what I had saw.

"N-not again" I stutter as I looked out the mountain of boxes in front of me. This has to be the fourth time my room has been mistaken for the storage room.

I sighed and weaved my body though the boxes and collapsed onto my bed. I took a quick five minute nap and then woke up.

I was able to hear my momma's voice and she had told me to follow after my fate. My momma always told me urban legends about fate; one of my favorite stories was actually one about this school.

It was of a very old cherry blossom tree and every thousand years the tree would grant a wish to a lost soul if they brought an item that was close to their heart.

I got off of my bed and grabbed a shoe box that was filled with my momma's old things.

I already was wearing my momma's engagement ring. I looked through the box and found her locket that had a petal that belonged to the tree.

An idea slid into my mind and I ran outside in search of the legendary cherry blossom tree.

* * *

**Cosmic: **Ok, I'm back on regular track! xD


End file.
